


Теория криптонской культуры

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Однажды утром Брюс предположил, как бы сложились их отношения, не будь Криптон разрушен.





	Теория криптонской культуры

Кларк обожал, когда Брюс оставался у него на ночь. Пусть тот потом и ворчал, что ему слишком далеко добираться до Готэма и слишком легко попасть в объектив чьей-нибудь камеры, но оно того стоило.

Да и особняк Уэйнов… нет, не пугал, но напрягал Кларка. Как у всех старых мест и вещей у него был свой характер: непонятные скрипы, едва уловимые запахи, метки времени и следы поколений, живших в нем в прошлом. Нечто похожее, конечно, можно было сказать и про семейную ферму Кентов, но в доме родителей Кларк чувствовал себя уютно, в безопасности, а особняк Брюса его словно не принимал.

Говорить ему об этом не хотелось. Не только потому, что рациональный Брюс наверняка бы не понял и посчитал это намеком на что-то, но и потому, что это слишком напоминало какую-то страшилку из тех, что рассказывают дети в походах. А Супермену как-то не пристало бояться страшилок.

Поэтому Кларк просто молча радовался, когда Брюс оставался у него.

Сейчас он сидел на его кухне, надев его халат, и пил его чай из одной из гостевых чашек, читая свежую газету.

Наблюдать за этим, стоя в дверях, было сродни медитации. Поднимался и опускался кадык, когда Брюс делал глоток, между бровей пролегала морщинка, стоило ему вычитать что-то не то, а на лице отражалась задумчивость после перевернутой страницы.

— Я могу сварить кофе, — сказал Кларк.

— Я не пью растворимый, а другого у тебя нет.

— Да, я забыл купить, могу слетать.

— Не надо.

Брюс сложил газету, положил ее на стол и посмотрел на Кларка с мягкой полуулыбкой.

Тот едва успел натянуть домашние штаны. Со своими делами на выходной он собирался разобраться, когда проводит Брюса… или — на это Кларк втайне надеялся — он отложил бы все, если бы Брюс остался сегодня в Метрополисе.

— Что? — спросил Кларк, опираясь на дверной косяк. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, я просто вспомнил, как долго ты не говорил о своих чувствах. И решился только тогда, когда мы открыли друг другу личности.

— Потому ты не дал договорить, а сказал: «Я знаю», помню.

Брюс кивнул. Он выглядел умиротворенным. И счастливым… по крайней мере, был настолько близок к счастью, насколько для него возможно.

Кларк прислушался к ровному сердцебиению Брюса и не стал сдерживать улыбку.

— Интересно, не погибни твоя планета, мы бы познакомились? — задумчиво выдал Брюс, будто размышляя вслух, а не спрашивая. — И сложились бы наши отношения? Хоть какие-то отношения. Был бы шанс?

— Был, — сказал Кларк. Он выпрямился и подошел к столу. — Я мог стать послом Криптона и мог прилететь на Землю. Мог увидеть тебя в приветственном комитете.

— И что бы было? — Брюс откинулся на спинку стула и опять пододвинул к себе газету. — Ты бы так же смущался?

Кларк вспомнил, что он вычитал о криптонской культуре в Крепости, и ответил секунду спустя:

— Я был бы намного выше тебя по статусу и едва ли обратил внимание на еще одного человека. А если и обратил бы внимание, то не смутился, — Кларк заметил внимательный взгляд Брюса и продолжил: — Я сказал бы прямо, что хочу тебя, и ты вряд ли посмел бы отказаться.

— Вот как, — протянул Брюс. Его взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего, и Кларк резко почувствовал, что сказал что-то лишнее. — И ты бы еще забрал меня с собой, как сувенир, да?

Кларк покачал головой.

— Криптонцы не держали рабов или чего-то похожего, — сказал он. — Это противоречило бы культуре. Хотя я, наверное, мог бы прилетать к тебе. Если бы мне понравилось…

Брюс так сжал пальцы на ручке чашки, что она едва не отломилась.

— Я не это имел в виду, — быстро добавил Кларк и отступил от стола. Нет, он не думал, что Брюс захочет как-то ему навредить, но сделал это на всякий случай. — Просто ты сам спросил… а если учитывать нашу культуру и то, каким бы было отношение к отсталому виду…

— Отсталому, — эхом повторил Брюс.

— Нет, ну в смысле… Ты же понимаешь, что развитие Земли намного отстает от развития Криптона.

— Ну да, мы пока свою планету не взорвали…

— Брюс, я не хотел тебя обидеть или что-то такое, — продолжил Кларк, ощущая себя так, что впору было пойти полежать в криптонитовой ванне и попросить его побить, только бы не чувствовать этой неловкости. — Я бы никогда в жизни не подумал, что ты… что я… Я бы никогда…

— Да. Только я вряд ли бы посмел отказаться, так? — все с той же непонятной интонацией спросил Брюс. 

— Может и посмел бы, — сказал Кларк, — в смысле, скорее всего да… Но тебя могли бы просить твои же лидеры. Потому что, ну представь, если бы прилетела целая делегация таких как я, с желанием делиться технологиями… Стал бы кто-то спорить?

— Ну да, мы же отсталый вид.

Кларк наконец опознал интонацию Брюса и выдохнул. В таком тоне он часто говорил с Зеленым Фонарем, когда тот заводил какие-то шутливые беседы, но дела Лиги могли подождать, и его не надо было резко обрывать.

Похоже, Брюс не злился.

— Ты надо мной издеваешься, да? — спросил Кларк.

— Нет, я абсолютно серьезен, — ответил Брюс.

Но все-таки не выдержал и слегка улыбнулся, когда Кларк пристально на него посмотрел.

— Я не подумал, — сказал Кларк, запустив руку в волосы. — Прости?

— За что? — уточнил Брюс. — Ты извиняешься за культуру своей уже погибшей планеты? Культуру, которая тебе не по душе и которую ты не разделяешь?

— Ну… наверное, — нерешительно произнес Кларк. — Хочешь, я все-таки схожу за кофе?

— Хочу, чтобы ты ко мне подошел и поцеловал, — сказал Брюс. — Если ты согласишься выполнить просьбу какого-то… представителя неразвитой расы. 

— Просьбы конкретно этого представителя я готов выполнять всегда, — ответил Кларк.


End file.
